Hush, Hush, Sweet Liars
Hush, Hush, Sweet Liars is the twentieth episode of Season 6 of Pretty Little Liars and the 140th episode of the show overall. The episode marks the sixth season finale of the series and it aired on March 15th, 2016. Synopsis The episode begins with Caleb, Ezra, and the Liars waiting for a text from A. Aria finishes a phone call with Alison and tells the group that Ali will be heading back tomorrow, but Elliott is going to a conference in Chicago. Emily says that she shouldn't be alone, prompting Ezra to agree that none of them should until this is over. Hanna tells them that she's typing and the response says: "If you're lying, I shoot all of you". A worried Spencer asks Hanna if she's sure she wants to do this, causing Hanna to say that the next person could be in a casket instead of a hospital bed and that they decided to do this. Spencer says that they can undecide, prompting Hanna to snidely say that she trusts Caleb. Spencer says she does too and Hanna texts A back saying "It's the truth. I'll call the cops". She soon gets another text saying "No police. This is between you and me". Caleb says that Sara took the bait; Hanna sends back a text saying she needs one more day and A says "It'll be your last". The scene cuts to Ali resting on the couch and Elliott brings her some water and medicine, before asking if she's sure she wants to rest on the couch. She says that she already feels like an invalid, then begs him not to make her crawl into another bed. He says that she's far from an invalid, before joining her on the couch. The two cuddle and he says that she's shown tremendous strength: something she and Charlotte have in common. Ali says that she misses Charlotte every day, prompting Elliott to say that he feels responsible. Ali assures him that he isn't to blame: he gave Charlotte back as a healthy and hopeful person and that, without him, she and Jason wouldn't have gotten to spend time with her. Elliott says that Jason filled him in on what he's been doing at Carissimi and thinks that it's a brilliant tribute to Charlotte: the money will go towards helping people. After they share a kiss, Elliott says that he won't be going to the conference. Ali says she loves him but he's stalling and needs to go before he misses his plane. He kisses her again and tells her he loves her too. The scene cuts to Spencer showing Toby the plan for The Radley. She shows him where Sara's old room was and where her secret exit door was. Toby puts on a pair of glasses, prompting Spencer to ask about them. He says he fought it for as long as he could but he had to admit defeat; he tells her that when he and Yvonne were in France, he thought he was pointing to "eclair" on the menu but it was "escargot". In French, Spencer says that at least both words started with an "E" and Toby responds in English asking who wants to eat snails for breakfast. Spencer is shocked that he remembers French, prompting him to reply in French that he had a great teacher. She tells him, in French, that he looks very distinguished and he says that he looks like a guy who needs glasses. She smiles and Toby asks why she wants to get back down there. Spencer says that Sara checked back into the hotel and asked for a specific room on the first floor, right above the old Radley basement. Spencer theorizes that Sara must be looking for something and that they can use it to prove that she's their new Big Bad. Toby says that, if he can make sure that she's locked out when Hanna's waiting for her, it'll be safe to go down there and find it. We see Emily walk into Hanna's place and greets Caleb, who is looking at picture of the Lost Woods Resort. She asks where Hanna is and he says that she's at The Radley, making it seem as though she was saying her last goodbye to her mom. Emily says that she left the generator in the van, prompting Caleb to say that nothing spells a trap like one of them buying a machine that could deliver 9500 watts. Emily tells him that she drove to Ardmore to get it and no one followed her, then asks Caleb how he knows how to build an electric fence. He tells her that he googled "how to build an electric fence" and, after Emily asks if it works and if it will kill her, assures her that this will work and knock her on her ass. As Hanna walks in, Emily says that she shouldn't be saying this but this reeks of irony. Hanna says that she should say it because, if they're right about Sara, she deserves more than a few volts. The scene cuts back to Spencer and Toby where he tells her that Sara is working off grid. Spencer offers him a cup of coffee and their hands briefly touch. Toby says that he thinks Sara missed something in the East Wing: the records room in the old Radley basement. Toby adds that, on this blueprint, there isn't a visible door to access it. Spencer and Toby theorize that someone who spent a lot of time at Radley turned it into a secret room: Charlotte. Toby says that he'll seal Sara's secret exit door first so that, when they're down there, she won't be able to get back in. Spencer asks "We?", prompting Toby to say that he won't let her do this alone. Spencer says that she was hoping he could just do the prep work today and she could sneak down there during her mom's party. Toby says that he can't drag a bunch of power tools into a hotel and cut walls without making noise; he then adds that, whether her mom wins or loses, Radley will be a scene tomorrow and that will be their cover. Spencer quietly says that he doesn't want to mess things up for him and Yvonne. He says that he doesn't either, but if she wants to find out what's in the room, then they're going to do it together. The scene cuts to Aria typing away on her laptop, but stopping when sees Ezra staring off into space. She asks if he's okay and he sits on the couch. She walks over and asks if he was working on the last chapter, prompting a teary-eyed Ezra to say that it's finished. Aria asks if he wants her to read it, but he shakes his head and says that he's never going to see her again. He says that he couldn't let himself believe that she was really gone, causing Aria to say how sorry she is. She adds that he's written a beautiful love story for Nicole; he says that he can hear her name now without wanting to put his fists through the wall, and she caresses his cheek before apologizing and pulling her hand away. He grabs her hand and thanks her for pushing him to finish. She says that he did the heavy lifting, but he says he was down for the count when she came back: they did this together. Back at Alison's house, we see her waking up on the couch as "Fur Elise" plays from somewhere in the house. Alison walks into her old bedroom and picks up her jewelry box which is playing music. The floor creaks and Ali turns to see her dead mother before dropping it in fear. She walks back into the living room trying to regain her composure when the phone rings. Ali nervously answers the phone and, upon hearing silence, asks if someone is there. After a moment of silence, Ali hears Jessica's voice saying "Did you miss me?" and drops the phone. Sometime later, we see Alison telling Emily about the dream she had while she was in the hospital. Emily says that, after her dad's funeral, she had a dream like that: he came to say goodbye. Ali asks if she thinks it was really him and Emily says that she'd like to think so, but adds that maybe it felt so real because she wanted it to be. Ali says that she didn't want to see her mom the way she looked today, prompting Emily to say that the painkillers are really strong and can mess with her head. Ali says that she hates that Emily has to baby-sit her, but she's really glad that she's there; Emily agrees and they talk as a figure watches them from outside. At The Brew, Toby and Yvonne are setting up for the party. Yvonne asks if he's okay with transport duty, prompting him to say that her mom treats him like he's part of the family so he's happy to help. Yvonne says that they all feel like he's part of the family. Toby tells her that he has to do something after the polls close tomorrow so he won't be able to make it to the party. Yvonne doesn't understand, causing him to say that it's a favor for a friend. Yvonne says that it's not something he's taking care of, it's someone: Spencer. At Spencer's house, Spencer is making calls when Mona walks in and greets her. Spencer says that she must be because she can't think of any other reason she'd be crazy enough to show up. Mona says "Really Spencer? From one ex-Radley patient to another, I think you'd be a little more sensitive to that word", prompting Spencer to ask what she wants. Mona wants to help Veronica because that's who she's voting for and she wants her to win. Spencer asks if she wants her mom to win or for Yvonne's mom to lose, prompting Mona to say that she's not the enemy and she hasn't been for a long time. Spencer hands Mona a phone and tells her to stick to the script; Mona makes the phone call as Spencer watches on. The scene cuts back to Yvonne and Toby sitting at a table at The Brew. Toby says that it's complicated but he's the only one who can do this. Yvonne wonders why he can't tell her what Spencer needs, prompting him to say that he doesn't want to lie to her and doesn't want her to asks again. She says that a month ago they were having conversations about building a future together and now he can't answer a simple question. Toby says that he's sorry and Yvonne says she has to get back; before walking away, she tells Toby that she won't let him turn her into the woman who says "Pick me, not her". At the Lost Woods Resort, Caleb says that the fence runs along the backside so they'll have a good visual of the front and assures her that they're ready for them. She hands him the screwdriver he needs and he asks if she made a decision about Lucas' offer. She says that there's a lot to think about and it's not just her, before asking what the motion sensors are for if the fence is always electric. Caleb says that they'll trigger the lights and camera so if A-moji realizes this is a trap, worst case scenario, they'll get a picture of her. Hanna chuckles, prompting him to ask if he had a plumber's crack but she says that he's fine: they just didn't know what to call this person and she thinks he just solved it. Back at Ali's house, Ali is sleeping as Aria tells Hanna on the phone that she's babysitting Ali with Emily. Aria thanks her for doing this and says that she's a lot braver than she is; she says that she loves her and hangs up. Meanwhile, Emily is reading the book and that it's incredible before asking why Aria is so nervous: Liam will love it. Aria isn't afraid about Ezra's chapters, she's worried that hers are too honest; Emily asks if they're having two different conversations. Aria says that she was supposed to write from Nicole's side about her love story with Ezra so, at first, she was pulling from her feelings for Liam but those weren't the right fit. She adds that she started remembering all the things she loved about Ezra; Emily says that she's writing about how she used to feel about Ezra, but Aria says that Liam thinks that she's writing from the heart so it hurts him to read those pages. Aria then asks how things got so compliated, causing Emily to say that she's writing a book with a guy she used to be in love with about his relationship with his dead girlfriend: did she really think it was going to be simple? Meanwhile, Ali is still sleeping and an arm with a silver watch brushes her hand. Thinking it's Elliott, she turns to face the person and sees Wilden, before letting out a scream. Aria and Emily run into the room and see Ali sitting on the floor next to some counters. They ask what's wrong, prompting Ali to say that he was there. Emily says that there's no one in the house but them and Aria says that it was just another bad dream. Ali says that he touched her, she felt it. Aria asks who and Ali says "Wilden". Emily leaves to call Elliott as Ali asks Aria what's wrong with her. The scene cuts to Spencer and Caleb at the Barn where she asks how he's going to know that Sara isn't following him. He says that he programmed a drone to fly over his car and attached a camera to it. Spencer is putting her makeup on as Caleb gets out of bed and slips some pants on; Spencer looks over to him and slyly admires his body. Caleb asks her if she want more coffee; she says "always" and the two share a kiss. As he pours the coffee, he looks over and see Spencer taking off her nightshirt and slipping into a dress. He walks over to her and asks if she can even wear underwear with a dress that tight, prompting her to ask if he disapproves. He gets close to her and says that he knows she's going to be climbing down a rope ladder with Toby and he's assuming that Toby will be going first. They laugh and she says that she gave him a bag of clothes that will be waiting for her in Sara's old room. She adds that she's glad that he cares enough to be concerned about her panties, prompting him to say that he's concerned about a lot more. They're about to kiss when her dad knocks on the door wanting to speak with her. She tells her dad that she'll be up in a few minutes as she's not dressed. Caleb tells her to be safe and to keep in touch; she says she will and they kiss. Just before he leaves, Spencer tells him that she loves him. Caleb smiles and she tells him that she'll call him later. The scene cuts to Alison on the phone with Elliott with him saying that he can't believe Emily left her alone. Ali tells him that she just went to vote; Elliott tells her that, if she has another dream, she just needs to tell herself that it's her mind playing tricks on her. He adds that this is misplaced guilt, prompting her to say that she won't be going to sleep until he's home so he doesn't have to worry about her. He tells her he'll call her when he's at the airport and hangs up. Ali sees a picture of Charlotte on the table and sadly smiles, before seeing a dead Jessica pointing behind her. She says that she's not real, but turns to see Wilden. She turns back to where her mom was, but she's gone. Wilden, now with blood on his shirt, just stands there staring at Ali as she pleads for him to go away and that it's not her fault. At The Brew, we see Yvonne declining a phone call from Toby. In front of the City Hall, Toby leaves a voicemail saying that he'll make it up to Yvonne and that he loves her. Toby helps an elderly woman into a car, prompting her to say "Thanks, Pretty Eyes" and smile. The scene cuts to Aria showing up with coffee at Ezra's apartment. Ezra is on the phone with Jillian and lets her know that Aria just came in, then asks if she'd like to speak with her. Ezra says that he'll pass the message along to Aria before hanging up, prompting Aria to say that it's so like Jillian: she can't say bad news to someone's face, so she loved his chapters and not hers. Ezra that Jillian was in a meeting but she loved the entire book; Aria continues rambling, then asks "What did you say?". Ezra repeats that Jillian loved both of their chapters and is pushing up the release date to Christmas: Jillian thinks there should be a book tour, TV rights, a prequel. Aria asks if he's being 100% serious and, when he says he is, she excitedly says that they really did it and kisses him before pulling away. Neither of them say anything, but they quickly kiss again and move to the bed where they make love. At the Lost Woods Resort, Caleb and Hanna enter a room and Hanna says that it looks like Creepy Harold walked away and never looked back. Caleb says that this kind of reminds him of a hostel he stayed at in Budapest, before he walks over to unpack. Hanna looks at Caleb and we get a flashback. In the flashback, Caleb and Hanna are arguing and she tells him that she'll skip Prague and fly from Tokyo to Budapest. Caleb says that she said she wanted to talk about this, but she already made up her mind. Hanna says that she'll lose her job if she doesn't go, prompting him to ask if she knows how many times he's heard that: both of their birthdays, New Years Eve. He adds that her life is on a loop and he's barely a part of it. She asks him what he wants her to do, prompting him to say that he wants her to say no to her boss and go with him to Europe like they had been planning for the last three months. Hanna says that she can't do that and she's sorry; she goes to embrace him but he steps back and says nothing. She walks over to the door to leave, prompting him to say that if she leaves he won't be there when she gets back. She asks what he means and he says that he's leaving because he can't keep doing this. Before she leaves, she tells him that they'll work things out like they always do and that she'll call him from the cab. Back in the present, Hanna watches Caleb and he stops what he's doing to ask if she's okay; she says that she is, prompting Caleb to say that she'll be safe in there. The scene cuts to Emily in Ali's house, which is now quiet. Emily calls out for her and Alison's phone rings: it's Elliott and he wants to video chat. Emily answers the call and a surprised Elliott asks where Alison is, prompting her to say that she doesn't know. At The Radley, the tv shows that the polls are tied at 49% for each candidate, based on 80% of the polls reporting. Spencer is on the phone with Melissa and tells her that the numbers are still the same before hanging up. Spencer sees Veronica and tells her that Melissa sends her love for the 10th time, prompting Veronica to say that Melissa is more nervous than she is and they laugh. Peter walks over and says that, win or lose, she ran a smart and passionate campaign and he's proud. He adds that he's proud of Spencer for stepping up when Veronica needed her. Veronica says that it's been a hard week for all of them and that they've all made sacrifices, but she's grateful how much they've done to help get her here. Spencer gets a phone call from Emily and asks if she found Ali. Emily says that she's searched her entire neighborhood but couldn't find her, then asks if Spencer can help her. Spencer says that: Toby is already upstairs in the hotel room, Hanna and Caleb are at the Lost Woods, so the plan is in motion. She can't leave, prompting Emily to say that she knows but she has a bad feeling about this. Spencer reminds her that Ali is scared and thinks she's seeing dead people, then asks Emily where she'd go if she wanted to feel safe. We then see Ali walking to the church. The scene cuts to Aria at the Lost Woods asking Hanna if she needs anything, prompting her to say that whiskey and diet would be nice; Aria says that she brought some water and Ezra walks in to let them know that he'll run a test on the strobe lights. He asks Aria if she'll give him a hand, which she agrees. Caleb looks over at Hanna and says that she's really brave, prompting her to say that someone had to be the bait. Caleb says that it didn't have to be her, prompting her to remind him that he said she had nothing to worry about. He assures her that there is no way that Sara's going to be able to get in here, prompting her to ask if he's sure. He asks if he's ever let her down before; she says that he hasn't, then adds that she has. He asks her what she means and she says "The night of our big fight. The night we broke up". Caleb says that she made a difficult, prompting her to say that there's something he doesn't know. In a flashback, we see Hanna in the cab on her way to the airport. Hanna calls Caleb but is told to leave a voicemail. She hangs up and tells the cab driver that she has to get out. She gets out, suitcase in hand, and runs through the pouring rain back to her house. She calls out for Caleb, saying she's so sorry and doesn't know what she was thinking, but gets no response. She looks over to their closet and sees that his clothes are gone. A frantic Hanna calls Caleb, only to discover his phone is sitting on the table near her, and cries. Back in the present, Hanna says that things might be so different if she had just come back a few minutes earlier or never left. An emotional Caleb says that they might be. They lock eyes and, after a moment of silence, Hanna says that she never stopped loving him. Caleb wipes her tears away and caresses her cheek before they kiss. The two break apart as the hear Ezra walk back in and say that he thinks they're ready. The scene cuts to Toby and Spencer walking through the secret hall at The Radley. After taking eight steps forward, Spencer says that she found the door. Toby says he can hammer through the drywall, but he'll have to saw through the plywood. Spencer says that he can do it, prompting a surprised Toby to ask how she remembers to use a power-saw. She smiles and says that she had a good teacher. Back at the Lost Woods, Aria asks Hanna if she's sure she wants to do this and Hanna says she is. Caleb says that no one followed them; they're good to go. Ezra asks if she's ready, prompting Hanna to text A that she's at the Lost Woods Resort and she's alone. She says that it's done and looks at Aria, Ezra and Caleb. At the church, Ali sits on the floor quietly sobbing. A shadow casts over the door and the unseen figure walks over to Ali. The person is revealed to be Emily and she tells a frightened Ali that she's been looking everywhere for her. Ali says that she knew they wouldn't follow her there: she deserves this and it's her punishment. Emily assures her that her mom and Wilden are dead, prompting Ali to say that they came back for her and they're going to take her to hell. Emily says that they can't stay there, but Ali says she can. Emily tries to tell her that this is all in her head and that she's hallucinating. A tearful Ali says that she can't tell what's real anymore and that she needs help. At The Radley, Spencer and Toby were able to find the secret door. Toby starts to open but Spencer hears a noise and sees a shadow. Toby pulls out his gun and tells Spencer to get behind him. They slowly walk over and Toby yells that he's a police officer. The person turns on a flashlight and, after a moment, Toby and Spencer see Mona. Spencer asks Mona if she's still stalking them, prompting Mona to ask what they're looking for. Spencer says that they're about to find out, before opening the door. The trio walks into the seemingly empty room, but Mona sees Radley Sanitarium records. Spencer opens it to find a record on Mary Drake, who was a patient twenty-five years ago. Spencer is shocked to discover that Mary had a child there named Charles, who was adopted by Jessica and Kenneth DiLaurentis. They also discover that Charlotte wasn't Jason's older sister; they were practically the same age. Spencer asks why Charlotte would go through all this trouble to hide the file, prompting Mona to say that maybe Mary did. Back at the Lost Woods, an unseen figure watches Aria and Ezra then spots Hanna sitting alone on the bed. Meanwhile, Caleb sees on his tablet that someone is coming. They run to the west perimeter to try to see Sara, as the spotlights go on. Ezra says that no one is there, prompting Aria to say that Caleb said she would be knocked on her ass. Ezra says that they need to get back to Hanna, so they rush back to the cabin but are unable to enter the room. They call out for Hanna, but get no response. After a few short moments, they burst into the room and see that Hanna is gone. Caleb says that there is no way out of there and they look around in shock, wondering where she is. At Welby Sate Psychiatric Hospital, Alison checks herself in and takes off her wedding ring, before asking Emily to give them to Elliott. The nurse says that, although she is voluntarily admitting herself, the doctor may involuntarily detain her if it's deemed necessary. Ali goes to sign the paperwork, but Emily places a hand over hers and asks the nurse if they could have a moment. Emily asks if Ali's sure she wants to do this and reminds her that Elliott is on his way home. Ali says that the only thing she's sure of is that she needs help, prompting Emily to remind her that they put Charlotte here. Ali says that Charlotte got better, then thanks her for taking care of her. They share a hug and Ali tells Emily that she loves her before she signs the paperwork. Back at The Radley, Peter asks if he can have everyone's attention and introduces Veronica as their new state senator. After a round of applause, she thanks everyone for their hard work and happily says they did it. Another round of applause ensues, Mona included, and Toby congratulates Spencer. Spencer says that she can't thank Toby enough for helping her, before getting a phone call from Aria as Mona watches from afar. Toby asks what's going on and Spencer ushers him to follow her, and Mona follows as well. At the Lost Woods, Ezra is looking at the hole in the floor along with Aria and Caleb. Caleb anxiously says that he should've thought to check the floors, prompting Ezra to ask who would have thought to do that. Caleb yells that A would, as Spencer comes into the room with Toby and Mona. Spencer rushes into Caleb's arms and says that she's so sorry; upon seeing Mona, Caleb yells at Spencer asking why she brought her. Toby says that they didn't, prompting Mona to say that she followed them. A betrayed Caleb shakes his head at Spencer, as Ezra says that the video is downloading. Once the video downloads, they look on in shock as they see what appears to be Jessica DiLaurentis on the camera. Shortly after, we see Wilden walking into Ali's house and taking off his mask and wig. Elliott now stands in the living room with Mary. In a British accent, Elliott says that he got a call from the hospital: Alison is resting comfortably. Mary asks if she signed the papers; Elliott says that she did: he controls 51% of Carissimi now. Mary says that he is the only man her daughter ever loved, prompting Elliott to solemnly say that he would have done anything for Charlotte. Mary sinisterly says that he proved that when her married her cousin and that they've finally taken back what was supposed to be hers. Mary walks over to a picture of Charlotte and tells Elliott that it's what Charlotte would have wanted. The episode ends with them discussing seeing Jessica on the camera. Emily asks Toby if they should call the police, just before three of their phones go off signaling a new message: "Thanks for giving me Hanna. You're free to go. -A.D". They all look around in horror. Meanwhile, at Rosewood Church, a figure drags Hanna's unconscious body up towards the bell tower. Notes *It is revealed that Jessica DiLaurentis has an identical twin sister, Mary Drake, who was a patient at Radley 25 years ago. Mary gave birth to Charles Drake (also known as Charles DiLaurentis) at the sanitarium; as she was unable to take care of him, the DiLaurentis family adopted Charles. *Mary Drake is working along with Elliott to obtain the Carissimi Group's money and to avenge Charlotte DiLaurentis's murder. *Ezra and Aria started an affair. *Hanna and Caleb kissed after Hanna told Caleb that she never stopped loving him. *Veronica won the election. *Alison admitted herself to Welby State Psychiatric Hospital, the same hospital Charlotte was admitted after her reveal as "A". *At the end, Hanna's unconscious body is dragged by Uber A in The Church. It is unknown what Uber A did or will do to Hanna. Title and Background *The name of the title is a reference to the 1964 psychological thriller film Hush… Hush, Sweet Charlotte. Main Cast *Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings *Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin *Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery *Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields *Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal *Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis Supporting Cast *Tyler Blackburn as Caleb Rivers *Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz *Keegan Allen as Toby Cavanaugh *Andrea Parker as Mary Drake *Nolan North as Peter Hastings *Lesley Fera as Veronica Hastings *Huw Collins as Elliott Rollins *Kara Royster as Yvonne Phillips *Bryce Johnson as Darren Wilden *Gwen Holloway as Nurse Trivia *The table read and shooting for the episode happened before "Burn This" and "Did You Miss Me?" for unknown production reasons. *The season finished wrapping on October 3, 2015. *The intro in this episode features Aria doing the 'Shhh'. *On March 16, 2016, it was reported that Andrea Parker will return to "Pretty Little Liars" as a series regular in the upcoming seventh season to play the role of Mary Drake. *The additional promotional pictures of this episode were added on the Freeform website on April 6, 2016. *The episode was watched live by 2.19 million viewers. Featured Music *"Bittersweet" by ARCHIS - (Alison insists that Elliott should attend his conference instead of staying and taking care of her; Spencer shows Toby the Radley floor plans and the secret rooms, then comments on his glasses) *"Fur Elise" by Ludwig van Beethoven - (Alison lays down as she watches 'Cat on a Hot Tin Roof' in her living room, she begins to hear her music box playing and goes to investigate) *"Wrong Victory" by Ms Mr - (Aria praises Hanna for what she's doing; Aria tells Emily that her chapters in the book are based on her relationship with Ezra; Ali wakes up in bed to find Wilden lying there with her) *"When I Open My Eyes" by Kandace Lindsey - (Caleb assures Spencer that he won't followed, then offers to get her a coffee and comments on her choice of dress for the party, they kiss when Spencer's father knocks at the door) *"Wanted" by Nick D' & the Believers - (Yvonne works at The Brew for her mothers campaign when Toby calls her, she ignores his call) *"Fire in My Bones" by Fleurie - (In a moment of celebration, Aria and Ezra kiss, they briefly pull away at the realization of their action then kiss again then make their way to the bed where they make love. ) *"Home" by RHODES - (Hanna comments on how Caleb has never let her down; (Flashback) Hanna, after arguing with Caleb about her job, decides to go back home only to find that he's already left for Europe; They kiss) *"Let's Work Together" by Andy Taylor - (Veronica is announced as the winner of the state senate seat; Toby congratulates Spencer on her mom's win; Spencer receives a call from the gang about Hanna and leaves, Mona follows after) Sneak Peeks Pretty Little Liars - 6x20 Spring Finale Official Preview Tuesday at 8pm 7c on Freeform!|Official Promo Pretty Little Liars 6x20 Canadian M3 Promo - Season 6 Finale|Canadian Promo PLL - 6x20 Sneak Peek This is Between You and Me Tuesdays at 8pm 7c on Freeform!|Sneak Peek #1 Pretty Little Liars 6x20 Sneak Peek 2 - Season 6 Finale|Sneak Peek #2 Pretty Little Liars 6x20 Sneak Peek 3 - Season 6 Finale|Sneak Peek #3 Gallery Behind the Scenes 620 Table Read.png Back from the dead.png IMG_20150908_232511.jpg IMG_20150909_190119.jpg IMG_20150909_190117.jpg IMG_20150909_190115.jpg IMG_20150909_190112.jpg IMG_20150909_190106.jpg IMG_20150910_215502.jpg IMG_20150910_215512.jpg IMG_20150911_084547.jpg IMG_20150911_084549.jpg IMG_20150911_084551.jpg IMG_20150911_154149.jpg IMG_20150912_132716.jpg IMG_20150912_132728.jpg IMG_20150912_132732.jpg IMG_20150912_132730.jpg IMG_20150912_132742.jpg IMG_20150912_132748.jpg IMG_20150912_132752.jpg IMG_20150912_132755.jpg IMG_20150912_132800.jpg IMG_20150912_132826.jpg IMG_20150912_132844.jpg IMG_20150912_132854.jpg IMG_20150913_125813.jpg IMG_20150915_125231.jpg IMG_20150915_125233.jpg IMG_20150915_125235.jpg IMG_20150916_075838.jpg IMG_20150916_075845.jpg IMG_20150920_010924.jpg IMG_20150920_010926.jpg IMG_20150920_010928.jpg IMG_20150920_011020.jpg Spoby 6x20 (5).JPG Toby 6x20 (2).JPG CO870L1WwAITtCX.jpg IMG_20151001_233119.jpg 12543344_1533525136946134_402683310_n.jpg 140676_0421-900x600.jpg 140676_0527-900x600.jpg 140676_0559-900x600.jpg 140676_0601-900x600.jpg 140676_0938-900x600.jpg 140676_1057-900x600.jpg 18013315_1754889811488715_9018178857596878848_n.jpg Promotional 140675_0230-900x600.jpg 140675_0256-900x600.jpg 140675_0288-900x600.jpg 140675_0297-900x600.jpg 140675_0327-400x599.jpg 140676_0012-900x600.jpg 140676_0206-900x600.jpg 140676_0402-900x600.jpg 140676_0446-900x600.jpg 140676_0654-900x600.jpg 12104994_257026137962200_156402869_n.png|Seven days until #TwinOnPLL 12328418_1518897401749208_349743847_n.png|Six days until #TwinOnPLL Betrayal.png|Five days until #TwinOnPLL CdR9zvgWoAI0rJN.jpg|Four days until #TwinOnPLL 3 days.jpg|Three days until #TwinOnPLL 2 days.png|Two days until #TwinOnPLL 1 day.jpg|One day until #TwinOnPLL 140675_0052-900x606.jpg 140675_0071-900x600.jpg 140675_0121-900x600.jpg 140675_0124-400x594.jpg 140675_0132-400x599.jpg 140675_0162-900x600.jpg 140675_0168-900x595.jpg 140675_0171-900x600.jpg 140675_0217-900x720.jpg 140676_0077-900x600.jpg 140676_0119-900x600.jpg 140676_0183-900x600.jpg 140676_0258-900x600.jpg 140676_0355-900x600.jpg 140676_0427-900x600.jpg 140676_0441-900x600.jpg 140676_0483-900x600.jpg 140676_0492-900x600.jpg 140676_0576-900x600.jpg 140676_0589-900x600.jpg 140676_0662-900x600.jpg 140676_0714-900x600.jpg 140676_0796-900x600.jpg 140676_0811-900x600.jpg 140676_0912-900x600.jpg 140676_0923-900x600.jpg 140676_0953-900x600.jpg 140676_0957-900x600.jpg 140676_0973-900x600.jpg 140676_0990-900x600.jpg 140676_0996-900x600.jpg 140676_1051-900x600.jpg 140676_1073-900x600.jpg 140676_1099-900x600.jpg 140676_1119-900x600.jpg The file.png Screencaps 6.20-001.jpg 6.20-002.jpg 6.20-003.jpg 6.20-004.jpg 6.20-005.jpg 6.20-006.jpg 6.20-007.jpg 6.20-008.jpg 6.20-009.jpg 6.20-010.jpg 6.20-011.jpg 6.20-012.jpg 6.20-013.jpg 6.20-014.jpg 6.20-015.jpg 6.20-016.jpg 6.20-017.jpg 6.20-018.jpg 6.20-019.jpg 6.20-020.jpg 6.20-021.jpg 6.20-022.jpg 6.20-023.jpg 6.20-024.jpg 6.20-025.jpg 6.20-026.jpg 6.20-027.jpg 6.20-028.jpg 6.20-029.jpg 6.20-030.jpg 6.20-031.jpg 6.20-032.jpg 6.20-033.jpg 6.20-034.jpg 6.20-035.jpg 6.20-036.jpg 6.20-037.jpg 6.20-038.jpg 6.20-039.jpg 6.20-040.jpg 6.20-041.jpg 6.20-042.jpg 6.20-043.jpg 6.20-044.jpg 6.20-045.jpg 6.20-046.jpg 6.20-047.jpg 6.20-048.jpg 6.20-049.jpg 6.20-050.jpg 6.20-051.jpg 6.20-052.jpg 6.20-053.jpg 6.20-054.jpg 6.20-055.jpg 6.20-056.jpg 6.20-057.jpg 6.20-058.jpg 6.20-059.jpg 6.20-060.jpg 6.20-061.jpg 6.20-062.jpg 6.20-063.jpg 6.20-064.jpg 6.20-065.jpg 6.20-066.jpg 6.20-067.jpg 6.20-068.jpg 6.20-069.jpg 6.20-070.jpg 6.20-071.jpg 6.20-072.jpg 6.20-073.jpg 6.20-074.jpg 6.20-075.jpg 6.20-076.jpg 6.20-077.jpg 6.20-078.jpg 6.20-079.jpg 6.20-080.jpg 6.20-081.jpg 6.20-082.jpg 6.20-083.jpg 6.20-084.jpg 6.20-085.jpg 6.20-086.jpg 6.20-087.jpg 6.20-088.jpg 6.20-089.jpg 6.20-090.jpg 6.20-091.jpg 6.20-092.jpg 6.20-093.jpg 6.20-094.jpg 6.20-095.jpg 6.20-096.jpg 6.20-097.jpg 6.20-098.jpg 6.20-099.jpg 6.20-100.jpg 6.20-101.jpg 6.20-102.jpg 6.20-103.jpg 6.20-104.jpg 6.20-105.jpg 6.20-106.jpg 6.20-107.jpg 6.20-108.jpg 6.20-109.jpg 6.20-110.jpg 6.20-111.jpg 6.20-112.jpg 6.20-113.jpg 6.20-114.jpg 6.20-115.jpg 6.20-116.jpg 6.20-117.jpg 6.20-118.jpg 6.20-119.jpg 6.20-120.jpg 6.20-121.jpg 6.20-122.jpg 6.20-123.jpg 6.20-124.jpg 6.20-125.jpg 6.20-126.jpg 6.20-127.jpg 6.20-128.jpg 6.20-129.jpg 6.20-130.jpg 6.20-131.jpg 6.20-132.jpg 6.20-133.jpg 6.20-134.jpg 6.20-135.jpg 6.20-136.jpg 6.20-137.jpg 6.20-138.jpg 6.20-139.jpg 6.20-140.jpg 6.20-141.jpg 6.20-142.jpg 6.20-143.jpg 6.20-144.jpg 6.20-145.jpg 6.20-146.jpg 6.20-147.jpg 6.20-148.jpg 6.20-149.jpg 6.20-150.jpg 6.20-151.jpg 6.20-152.jpg 6.20-153.jpg 6.20-154.jpg 6.20-155.jpg 6.20-156.jpg 6.20-157.jpg 6.20-158.jpg 6.20-159.jpg 6.20-160.jpg 6.20-161.jpg 6.20-162.jpg 6.20-163.jpg 6.20-164.jpg 6.20-165.jpg 6.20-166.jpg 6.20-167.jpg 6.20-168.jpg 6.20-169.jpg 6.20-170.jpg 6.20-171.jpg 6.20-172.jpg 6.20-173.jpg 6.20-174.jpg 6.20-175.jpg 6.20-176.jpg 6.20-177.jpg 6.20-178.jpg 6.20-179.jpg 6.20-180.jpg 6.20-181.jpg 6.20-182.jpg 6.20-183.jpg 6.20-184.jpg 6.20-185.jpg 6.20-186.jpg 6.20-187.jpg 6.20-188.jpg 6.20-189.jpg 6.20-190.jpg 6.20-191.jpg 6.20-192.jpg 6.20-193.jpg 6.20-194.jpg 6.20-195.jpg 6.20-196.jpg 6.20-197.jpg 6.20-198.jpg 6.20-199.jpg 6.20-200.jpg 6.20-201.jpg 6.20-202.jpg 6.20-203.jpg 6.20-204.jpg 6.20-205.jpg 6.20-206.jpg 6.20-207.jpg 6.20-208.jpg 6.20-209.jpg 6.20-210.jpg 6.20-211.jpg 6.20-212.jpg 6.20-213.jpg 6.20-214.jpg 6.20-215.jpg 6.20-216.jpg 6.20-217.jpg 6.20-218.jpg 6.20-219.jpg 6.20-220.jpg 6.20-221.jpg 6.20-222.jpg 6.20-223.jpg 6.20-224.jpg 6.20-225.jpg 6.20-226.jpg 6.20-227.jpg 6.20-228.jpg 6.20-229.jpg 6.20-230.jpg 6.20-231.jpg 6.20-232.jpg 6.20-233.jpg 6.20-234.jpg 6.20-235.jpg 6.20-236.jpg 6.20-237.jpg 6.20-238.jpg 6.20-239.jpg 6.20-240.jpg 6.20-241.jpg 6.20-242.jpg 6.20-243.jpg 6.20-244.jpg 6.20-245.jpg 6.20-246.jpg 6.20-247.jpg 6.20-248.jpg 6.20-249.jpg 6.20-250.jpg 6.20-251.jpg 6.20-252.jpg 6.20-253.jpg 6.20-254.jpg 6.20-255.jpg 6.20-256.jpg 6.20-257.jpg 6.20-258.jpg 6.20-259.jpg 6.20-260.jpg 6.20-261.jpg 6.20-262.jpg 6.20-263.jpg 6.20-264.jpg 6.20-265.jpg 6.20-266.jpg 6.20-267.jpg 6.20-268.jpg 6.20-269.jpg 6.20-270.jpg 6.20-271.jpg 6.20-272.jpg 6.20-273.jpg 6.20-274.jpg 6.20-275.jpg 6.20-276.jpg 6.20-277.jpg 6.20-278.jpg 6.20-279.jpg 6.20-280.jpg 6.20-281.jpg 6.20-282.jpg 6.20-283.jpg 6.20-284.jpg 6.20-285.jpg 6.20-286.jpg 6.20-287.jpg 6.20-288.jpg 6.20-289.jpg 6.20-290.jpg 6.20-291.jpg 6.20-292.jpg 6.20-293.jpg 6.20-294.jpg 6.20-295.jpg 6.20-296.jpg 6.20-297.jpg 6.20-298.jpg 6.20-299.jpg 6.20-300.jpg 6.20-301.jpg 6.20-302.jpg 6.20-303.jpg 6.20-304.jpg 6.20-305.jpg 6.20-306.jpg 6.20-307.jpg 6.20-308.jpg 6.20-309.jpg 6.20-310.jpg 6.20-311.jpg 6.20-312.jpg 6.20-313.jpg 6.20-314.jpg 6.20-315.jpg 6.20-316.jpg 6.20-317.jpg 6.20-318.jpg 6.20-319.jpg 6.20-320.jpg 6.20-321.jpg 6.20-322.jpg 6.20-323.jpg 6.20-324.jpg 6.20-325.jpg 6.20-326.jpg 6.20-327.jpg 6.20-328.jpg 6.20-329.jpg 6.20-330.jpg 6.20-331.jpg 6.20-332.jpg 6.20-333.jpg 6.20-334.jpg 6.20-335.jpg 6.20-336.jpg 6.20-337.jpg 6.20-338.jpg 6.20-339.jpg 6.20-340.jpg 6.20-341.jpg 6.20-342.jpg 6.20-343.jpg 6.20-344.jpg 6.20-345.jpg 6.20-346.jpg 6.20-347.jpg 6.20-348.jpg 6.20-349.jpg 6.20-350.jpg 6.20-351.jpg 6.20-352.jpg 6.20-353.jpg 6.20-354.jpg 6.20-355.jpg 6.20-356.jpg 6.20-357.jpg 6.20-358.jpg 6.20-359.jpg 6.20-360.jpg 6.20-361.jpg 6.20-362.jpg 6.20-363.jpg 6.20-364.jpg 6.20-365.jpg 6.20-366.jpg 6.20-367.jpg 6.20-368.jpg 6.20-369.jpg 6.20-370.jpg 6.20-371.jpg 6.20-372.jpg 6.20-373.jpg 6.20-374.jpg 6.20-375.jpg 6.20-376.jpg 6.20-377.jpg 6.20-378.jpg 6.20-379.jpg 6.20-380.jpg 6.20-381.jpg 6.20-382.jpg 6.20-383.jpg 6.20-384.jpg 6.20-385.jpg 6.20-386.jpg 6.20-387.jpg 6.20-388.jpg 6.20-389.jpg 6.20-390.jpg 6.20-391.jpg 6.20-392.jpg 6.20-393.jpg 6.20-394.jpg 6.20-395.jpg 6.20-396.jpg 6.20-397.jpg 6.20-398.jpg 6.20-399.jpg 6.20-400.jpg 6.20-401.jpg 6.20-402.jpg 6.20-403.jpg 6.20-404.jpg 6.20-405.jpg 6.20-406.jpg 6.20-407.jpg 6.20-408.jpg 6.20-409.jpg 6.20-410.jpg 6.20-411.jpg 6.20-412.jpg 6.20-413.jpg 6.20-414.jpg 6.20-415.jpg 6.20-416.jpg 6.20-417.jpg 6.20-418.jpg 6.20-419.jpg 6.20-420.jpg 6.20-421.jpg 6.20-422.jpg 6.20-423.jpg 6.20-424.jpg 6.20-425.jpg 6.20-426.jpg 6.20-427.jpg 6.20-428.jpg 6.20-429.jpg 6.20-430.jpg 6.20-431.jpg 6.20-432.jpg 6.20-433.jpg 6.20-434.jpg 6.20-435.jpg 6.20-436.jpg 6.20-437.jpg 6.20-438.jpg 6.20-439.jpg 6.20-440.jpg 6.20-441.jpg 6.20-442.jpg 6.20-443.jpg 6.20-444.jpg 6.20-445.jpg 6.20-446.jpg 6.20-447.jpg 6.20-448.jpg 6.20-449.jpg 6.20-450.jpg 6.20-451.jpg 6.20-452.jpg 6.20-453.jpg 6.20-454.jpg 6.20-455.jpg 6.20-456.jpg 6.20-457.jpg 6.20-458.jpg 6.20-459.jpg 6.20-460.jpg 6.20-461.jpg 6.20-462.jpg 6.20-463.jpg 6.20-464.jpg 6.20-465.jpg 6.20-466.jpg 6.20-467.jpg 6.20-468.jpg 6.20-469.jpg 6.20-470.jpg 6.20-471.jpg 6.20-472.jpg 6.20-473.jpg 6.20-474.jpg 6.20-475.jpg 6.20-476.jpg 6.20-477.jpg 6.20-478.jpg 6.20-479.jpg 6.20-480.jpg 6.20-481.jpg 6.20-482.jpg 6.20-483.jpg 6.20-484.jpg 6.20-485.jpg 6.20-486.jpg 6.20-487.jpg 6.20-488.jpg 6.20-489.jpg 6.20-490.jpg 6.20-491.jpg 6.20-492.jpg 6.20-493.jpg 6.20-494.jpg 6.20-495.jpg 6.20-496.jpg 6.20-497.jpg 6.20-498.jpg 6.20-499.jpg 6.20-500.jpg 6.20-501.jpg 6.20-502.jpg 6.20-503.jpg 6.20-504.jpg 6.20-505.jpg 6.20-506.jpg 6.20-507.jpg 6.20-508.jpg 6.20-509.jpg 6.20-510.jpg 6.20-511.jpg 6.20-512.jpg 6.20-513.jpg 6.20-514.jpg 6.20-515.jpg 6.20-516.jpg 6.20-517.jpg 6.20-518.jpg 6.20-519.jpg 6.20-520.jpg 6.20-521.jpg 6.20-522.jpg 6.20-523.jpg 6.20-524.jpg 6.20-525.jpg 6.20-526.jpg 6.20-527.jpg 6.20-528.jpg 6.20-529.jpg 6.20-530.jpg 6.20-531.jpg 6.20-532.jpg 6.20-533.jpg 6.20-534.jpg 6.20-535.jpg 6.20-536.jpg 6.20-537.jpg 6.20-538.jpg 6.20-539.jpg 6.20-540.jpg 6.20-541.jpg 6.20-542.jpg 6.20-543.jpg 6.20-544.jpg 6.20-545.jpg 6.20-546.jpg 6.20-547.jpg 6.20-548.jpg 6.20-549.jpg 6.20-550.jpg 6.20-551.jpg 6.20-552.jpg 6.20-553.jpg 6.20-554.jpg 6.20-555.jpg 6.20-556.jpg 6.20-557.jpg 6.20-558.jpg 6.20-559.jpg 6.20-560.jpg 6.20-561.jpg 6.20-562.jpg 6.20-563.jpg 6.20-564.jpg 6.20-565.jpg 6.20-566.jpg 6.20-567.jpg 6.20-568.jpg 6.20-569.jpg 6.20-570.jpg 6.20-571.jpg 6.20-572.jpg 6.20-573.jpg 6.20-574.jpg 6.20-575.jpg 6.20-576.jpg 6.20-577.jpg 6.20-578.jpg 6.20-579.jpg 6.20-580.jpg Navigational Category:Pretty Little Liars TV Series Category:Season 6 Category:Season Finale Category:6B Category:Freeform